Anywhere
by ShyMoonlight
Summary: [songfic] Draco wants Hermoine to run away with him, but Hermione isn't sure. Will Draco manage to convince her? Will true love conquer? Based on Evanescence song 'Anywhere'.


Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter or evanescence…_

_This is a song-fic featuring "Anywhere" by evanescence. It will be based around Draco/Hermoine…and no, the song isn't from a new cd by evanescence. Now ENJOY!_

- - - - **o** - - - -

Story: (song-fic) Anywhere

A sob escaped her parted lips…tears falling freely from her hazelnut eyes, as she wrote a goodbye letter. She passed her hand in frustration through her wavy brown hair. Is it really a good idea…to just run away?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letter finished, she took a glance over at her clock…it was already midnight. With a sigh she got up, grabbed her bag full of personal belongings…and apparated outside The Burrow, making no noise at all…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Were love is more than just your name_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he stood, leaning against a tree…the cold breeze blowing softly on his silky blond hair, covering his grayish blue eyes.

"Draco…" she whispered under her breath, as she ran towards him…a frown turning into a smile.

She threw herself over him…embracing him in a hug. He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"I've missed you, 'Mione" he whispered in her ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, are you ready?" asked Draco, stretching a hand towards her.

Hermoine's eyes began to hold back tears. "I-I 'am not s-sure" she murmured.

"W-What!" he spoke softly, as his eyes widened slightly.

"I just…don't know. I don't think…I want to now." She looked at her hands, as a insignificant tear fell out of her eyes.

Draco frowned; he looked angry, disappointed…and sad. "So, you're saying that you backed down now? That you don't want to come with me? Is that what you're saying?" he whispered not so softly as he intended to.

She looked away, her eyes shinning with more sparkly tears. "I just don't know how to forget this…life." She spoke, thinking about her friends and family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight shone on her face, making her look beautiful, even when she cried. He felt bad…she was just nervous and scared…

"I'am sorry" he spoke, breaking a silence of sorrow that had surrounded them.

"Don't be…" she responded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Another silence surrounded them. Draco broked it again with a desperate sigh…he was getting a little impatient…

"Look 'Mione" he said, scratching the back of his head "Do you want to come with me or not?"

Hermoine looked into his eyes, blushing, but said nothing. Her silence made him think that her response was a no.

Trying to convince her, he began talking. "Hermoine, I know your unsure, but you've got to understand." He said calmly, but speaking truthfully from his heart. "Nobody and I mean nobody will ever accept our relationship. And we can't tell anyone because they'd only hold us down. Besides I love you to much to let you go just like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No ones left to stop you_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermoine's heart began to beat excitedly just like it had done that first time he had said those simple yet captivating words. And before she had known it, her own heart had made a decision.

"I-I will go with you" she said, trying to make her voice sound firm.

Draco smiled, she had finally decided…sure to her heart. He grabbed her hand, ready to apparate….

"Where will we be going?" she asked.

"To a place where love is more than just a name."

He leaned over, and kissed her on the lips, as she wrapped her armas around his neck protectively.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No ones left to stop you now_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Good bye, Harry…Ron" she thought, taking one last look at The Burrow, before the couple apparated someplace far away…where no one who'd know who they were…a place where love could be true….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Were leaving here tonight _

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_Well be half way to anywhere…_

_Where love is more than just your name._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- - - end - - -

Authors note: _So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW! XD BTW, this one-shot takes place after they are all out of Hogwarts and on one last summer at Ron's house, The Burrow. Many of you might be wondering where did I get that song of evanescence that doesn't appear on their cd. Well last summer I bought a evanescence cd on eBay that came from Japan. It's in HDCD format and it's called Evanescence-Special…okay enough chit-chat, get to reviewing! XD_


End file.
